Babe Smith
Babe Smith '''(better known as '''Aunt Babe), is a good egg. A busybody, reliable and resilient lady who when the going gets tough, won’t crack… Casting The character and casting were announced on 12 December 2013, when Annette Badland is reportedly "thrilled" to be joining EastEnders. Aunt Babe is described as "a no-nonsense, bustling busybody with a big heart." Beneath her bubbly personality, she is both shrewd and tough. "She's the auntie you wish you had. Fun, a great cook, but underneath is an intelligent woman who doesn’t miss a trick – be warned, Aunt Babe knows everything!" When the contestants from BBC's MasterChef arrived on EastEnders set to cook for the cast and crew, it was Badland's first day filming as Aunt Babe. For her main corse, she ate guineafowl and for her dessert, she ate cooked pear with cinnamon and cream. She sat next who Patsy Palmer, whom plays Bianca Butcher. Back Story Babe is the sister of Sylvie Carter. She grew marijuana and sold it when her neices, Tina Carter, Shirley Carter and nephew Mick Carter were young. This payed for Tina's dance lessons and their christmas presents. When Sylvie left husband and father of their three children, Stan Carter to himself, Babe always felt guilty that she was away working in the Merchant Navy when Mick and Tina were taken into care and, like Shirley, she felt that she let them both down. Storylines After losing touch, Babe’s very happy to be once again embroiled in the madness of the Carter clan! But is there more to this canny old bird? Scratch the surface and you’ll find plenty of skeletons in Babe’s closet… She arrives in Walford when The Queen Victoria is holding a karaoke night. Her relationship with Tina is very close but finds Shirley distant. Babe and great-nephew, Johnny Carter perform a song together. When she goes to leave, she and Shirley talk outside the pub. She tells Shirley that she has not made contact with sister, Sylvie in months. After Shirley has returned indoors, Babe sees that she has had three missed calls from Sylvie. She contacts her sister, but does not tell her where she is. She drives from the pub to her sister's house to visit her. Babe returns several weeks later to help the Carters prep for a protest against the closure of Bridge Street Market, she suggests growing marijuana again to get money to put towards saving the market. Mick's wife, Linda Carter says she is not having drugs in her house and Mick puts it down to vote. Tina and Shirley put their hands up, while Johnny and another one of Mick and Linda's three children, Nancy Carter look like they want to put their hands up, but Linda gives them a stern look suggesting she is responsible for their vote. So, it was two against four and majority went to not growing the drugs. Aunt Babe leaves saying that she just wanted to help. She once again returns to stay permanently with the Carter's and has some strong words to give to Stan. Meanwhile, Lady Di goes into labour with Tramp's litter. Babe is there when Ian Beale tells his son, Peter Beale about the murder of his daughter, and Peter's twin sister, Lucy Beale, outside The Vic. Category:Present Characters